


Shekon boarding school

by XRyuraX



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Love, M/M, Witch - Freeform, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XRyuraX/pseuds/XRyuraX
Summary: When Kira went to give her sister her bag that she left in the car, she did not think she would become a witch and the maid too three demons and two human men. Kira fights to stay safe while serving them, learning to control her powers and survive high school. Not to mention falling in love and becoming the center of a love triangle. Rated M for dark themes.





	1. Chapter 1

"So this is Shekon Boarding School!" said Kira as she looked up at the huge gothic looking school which her sister went to.

"Yes, well I will see you all soon. Love you" said Ruby as she got of the car. She walked towards the school as they started to drive away. Kira stopped her parents as she saw that her sister had left one of her bags.

She got out of the car and ran towards her sister. "RUBY" she shouted and her sister turned to her. "You forgot your bag"

"Thank you Kira" she said and took the bag. She then hugged her sister and went into the main building. Kira turned and went to walk the long walk back to her parents at the gates.

She stopped and turned to the large church to her right. It called to her and she walked to it unaware of a figure watching her. She opened the oak doors and walked in. The place was huge. To her right was the alter with two door at each side. There wasn't many benchers and to the left was another door that looked like it led to the second floor.

She walked over to the benches and ran her fingers over them. She walked to the alter unaware of eyes watching her. She stopped in front of the statue of the Virgin Mary and touched its face.

Suddenly she was still in the church but there was screaming and heat. She spun around and gasped. There where people running around screaming, some bleeding heavily and body's littered the floor. She heard a scream and looked at her left.

"How dare you! I brought you all back to life, you serve me!" hissed a women. She had long black hair that went to her waist and her glaring eyes where a deep emerald green. She wore a black corset dress where the skirt flared out and was floor length. She wore black silk gloves that went to her elbows. She wore clothes from the Victorian era.

"You think we would listen to wench, you should know better when dealing with demons bitch" hissed a male voice. Kira looked at him and gasped. The male had long teal blue hair that was tied in a thick braid that went to his knees and bangs that framed his tan face. His eyes where the colour of blood with black slit pupils. His lips pulled back baring sharp fang and his ears where pointed, somewhat like a pixies. He wore very odd clothing with blue armour that covered most of him with what looked like dragon claws covering his shoulders.

A male standing to the women's left side cleared his throat and the other male looked at him. He rolled his eyes and looked at the women gain. "Fine demon's and two idiot human's, better" he said and the male glared at him. This lad had long black hair in a braid past his waist with bangs framing his tan face and cobalt blue eyes. He also had a four pointed star on his forehead.

"You really think you can kill me, I created you" the women hissed and they laughed. Yet another male grabbed the women and held her arms behind her back. This male had very dark brown hair also in a braid past his waist though he had two thin bangs. He also had eyes, teeth and ears like the first male. The first male then walked in front of her and lifted head up by her chin.

"We are going to enjoy tearing you apart wench" he said smirking and dug his hand into the girls gut. The girl screamed while the group of males laughed.

When Kira woke she found herself on the floor where she was just standing, was that all just a dream! She shook her head and stood up. She went to walk towards the door but froze when she heard a growl. She turned towards the noise and couldn't move out of shock. Not far away from her seemed to be some sort of girl but she looked like a wild animal. Her hair was messed and crazed, her eyes black and also crazed. The girl also had 7' claw like nails and her clothing was dirty and ripped.

Kira screamed when it leapt at her with an inhuman scream of it's own. She was then dragged out of the way and pulled towards the door that led to the upstairs. The women who had a hold of her arm was about sixty, yet she moved as if she was twenty. They ran up a set of stairs and down a corridor. They then burst into a room and she stopped.

"We should be safe here" said the women. Kira looked at her and she looked back. The women had long grey hair to her mid back and wise light brown eyes. She wore a shirt and a long skirt. Kira jumped when she heard the creature scream and faced the door. It stood there trying to get in but something seemed to be keeping it from doing so. "It can't get in here, the room is spelled"

"What is it?" asked Kira not taking her eyes off the creature. It tilted its head to the side and sank to the floor, not taking its eyes off of her. It seemed to be examining her.

"It's a ghost filled with rage or sorrow or a number of things. When a person dies a horrible, painful or undeserving death the ghost stays on earth with negative emotions and if they keep these feelings they become this, a creature relaying on instinct" said the women.

The creature then howled and held its hand out to Kira. It whimpered and tried to get to her. "The one, one of the few, so powerful. The one, the one" it said and Kira felt sadness fill her. She crawled to the door and it held its hand out to her again. Kira sighed and took a hold of its hand.

A white light eloped the creature and when it disappeared there stood a girl the age of seventeen. She had brown hair that went to her mid-back and dark brown eyes. She wore a green dress that went to the floor. "I was wearing it when I died, thank you for helping me. I am forever in you debt" said the girl.

"That is amazing!" said the women as she stood next to Kira.

"Its nothing compared to the things she can do, she is one of the few. The most powerful witch I have ever met" said the girl and the women looked at Kira.

"Wait, what? Am not a witch, I think I would know if I was" she said and the girl laughed.

"Then how did you turn me back into me?" the girl asked. "The few are the original witches, the first witches and you are a descendent of the few. You have power that people will want and if you can't control it, it will kill you"

"I knew a descendent of the few once, a very powerful women" said the old women.

"Okay so say I am a witch, does that mean that what I saw was real?" asked Kira and they both looked at her confused. She then told them what she had saw and the girl frowned.

"Yes that was real, I was there. It's where I died. In 1859 this place became a boarding school, this church was turned into girls dorms. I started the school in 1870 and with me was two girls who were both descendants of the few. They were close friends and practised Wicca but made sure no one found out except for those in the coven we started" said the girl and Kira nodded. "Everything was fine until Katrina started to be courted by John who was also a descendent too and Elizabeth grew jealous and turned to the dark side. The coven grew afraid and tried to seal her powers but Katrina would not help and without her we couldn't seal her powers as she was too strong. Elizabeth flipped out and in a fit of rage brought five men back to life, two humans and three demons. The five killed most of the people and then Elizabeth when she tried to control them. To stop them from killing anyone else Katrina cast a spell that meant they could not leave this church"

"Wait, so does that mean that they are still here?" asked Kira.

"Yes they are, my grandmother reopened this school in 1899 and found them here. It's the reason that this place is off limits to the students and they can get expelled for trying to come here. We bring the food three times a day. My name is Layla McRobbie by the way, head teacher of this school" said the old women.

"Am Kira Browing" said Kira and women nodded.

"Ruby's elder sister" said Layla and Kira nodded.

"My names Amelia" said the girl and they smiled at her.

"Is it safe to go, my parents will be worried" said Kira and Layla nodded. She walked out of the room with Kira following. They got to the ground floor and went to the door.

"Oi old Onna, who's the bitch?" asked a voice and Kira looked up at the balcony. It was the lad with the cobalt eyes. They glared at him and Layla pushed Kira towards the door. She walked backwards and into someone's chest. She looked up and saw that it was the brown haired male. He raised a brow and she tried to get away but he grabbed her arm.

"She is no concern of yours" said Layla glared at the male and he tutted.

"She knows we are here so she needs to be dealt with and besides, we haven't had fun in a long time" said another voice. It was the teal haired male.

"Don't fucking touch her" hissed Amelia glaring at him and he laughed. "I don't know what you're laughing at, I mean you can't kill something that is already dead!"

"A ghost" said the blue eyed male.

"Nooo" she said sarcastically and he glared at her. Kira let out a yelp as she was shoved towards the blue haired demon. He looked her up and down and went to grab her hair. He stopped hearing a growl and looked to the side. He growled and the creature looked at him before looking back at Kira.

"The one, give me your power" it hissed and went for her. The male pulled her out the way before it got her and pushed her behind him while glaring at the creature. It went for him but he grabbed its neck and before he realised what was happening, Kira grabbed the creature making it be eloped by a white light. When it went, there stood a male. He said thank you then vanished.

"What are you?" asked the demon.

"She's one of the few" said Layla and he looked at her. He then looked back at Kira and ran his eyes over her body.

"A witch, what is your name Onna?" he asked and she glared at him.

"Kira" she replied and he nodded.

"Ryura, that's Bankotsu with the blue eyes and the other is my cousin, Hiten. My brother Kyora and Jakotsu are around somewhere. From now on you are our bitch that will wait on us, you will do whatever we want or you die" he said and she laughed. He glared at her and grabbed her neck. She rolled her eyes and he threw her across the church. She grunted as she hit the floor and was then dragged up by hair.

"So its me being your slave or die" she said raising a brow.

"So you are smart" he said and she glared at him again.

"Fine" she hissed and he smirked.

"Good and to make sure you don't leave the 'school ground's' without any of our permission" he said and spun her around. He pinned her hands above her head and she felt someone lift her shirt up. She screamed when she felt four claws claw her entire back. "This scar means you cannot go out of the school gates without one of us giving you permission to do so"

He then let her go and she fell to the floor. He back burned and tears of pain rolling down her cheeks. She glared up at him as he smirked down at her and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Kira looked at her uniform and sighed. She wore a black short sleeved button up shirt with a teal blue silk tie and a black pleated skirt that flared out and went to her mid-thighs. Her black long sleeved blazer had a teal blue stripe running around the hem of the blazer and on her feet she wore black and teal blue converse high tops. To complete her uniform she wore black suspenders that cut off over her knees.  
Kira wore her blond hair up in two high ponies and her bangs framed her pale face. Dark blue eyes looked at her uniform and sighed. The teal blue tie she wore signalled that she was now head girl of the school. The lower school which where years 7-9 wore a white shirt with a red tie and white skirt/pants and white blazer with a stripe of red outlining the blazer. The middle school which where year 10-11 wore a grey shirt with a black tie and a grey skirt/pants and there blazer was grey with a black outline. The upper school which was years 12 and 13 wore the same as Kira except there tie’s and stripe was white. It was a good thing that the last head girl had changed school’s last term.  
Kira sighed and made her way to the school kitchen to start her new duties of keeping five hormonal psycho men happy. “Hello Kira, did you sleep okay?” asked Mrs King who was the food tech teacher and was also a witch like most of the teachers in the school. She would be helping her with the potion side of being a witch, as well as helping her keep them fed. She cooked the food that they ate and Kira would serve them it.  
“It was okay” she replied and the elder women smiled. She pulled the little table with the food on to them and grabbed two tea pots and a jug. Kira took the table and they made their way to the church through the back entrance. The one that was hidden and Layla had told Kira that there was spells all around the church that would tell them if someone was going to the church that shouldn’t be.   
When they got there Kira took the first tray, a mug and one of the tea pots and went to the first room. She knocked and waited a few seconds. The door opened and Ryura looked down at her smirking. “Nice” he laughed and she glared at him. He opened the door wider and she walked in the room putting the things on the table. She took the lid of the top of the tray and poured the coffee into the mug.  
“Enjoy” she said and walked out the room, shutting the door behind her. Only two left, Mrs King was going to do Jakotsu and Kyora for today until she got settled. She then grabbed the next tray and the jug of orange juice and went to the next room. She knocked and waited.  
“Come in” called Bankotsu and she went into his room. She put the stuff on his table and repeated the same thing she did with Ryura except Bankotsu had juice. She turned around and blushed slightly. Bankotsu stood there in nothing but a towel. “Like what you see”  
“No” replied Kira and she went to walk out but Bankotsu grabbed her arm. She yelped as he pulled her arm and she fell back into his chest. He rapped his bare arms around her waist as he nuzzled her neck.  
“I think you do” he laughed and attached his lips to her neck. Her eyes widened and she tried to get out of his arms when one ran down her leg and up under her skirt. He chuckled and pulled her hair so her head tilted back. “You know, it’s been a long time since I have had any ass”  
“LET ME GO” she shouted and he laughed. He spun her around and picked her up. She struggled and he laughed, pinning her to his bed. He kissed her neck and pushed her skirt up, then went to pull her panties off.   
“Bankotsu” hissed Hiten and Bankotsu looked over his shoulder. Hiten glared at him and Bankotsu rolled his eyes. He pulled back and let her go. Kira then got off the bed as fast as she could and went to the door.   
“See you later Kira-chan” Bankotsu laughed as she ran out the room. She leaned her back on the wall and tried to calm her breathing. She straightened as Hiten walked out and shut the door. She looked at him and he went to go back to his room.   
“Thank you” she said and he stopped. He looked at her over his shoulder and she looked up at him.   
“I only did it because I want my food” he said and started walking back to his room.  
“But still thank you” she said and he smirked. “I’ll bring it right away”  
“Be sure you do” he said and he went back to his room. Kira went back to the tray and got Hiten’s tray along with the pot of tea. She walked to his room and knocked. She walked in and put his stuff down on his desk. She looked to him and tilted her head.  
“You do realise what your reading don’t you?” she asked and he looked at her with a raised brow.  
“Not really since it’s in English but am using it to learn English though it doesn’t seem to be going well” he said and she giggled. He looked at her and raised a brow. “You find this amusing”  
“Your reading a bible, no wonder you can’t learn it. The English in that bible is old English, no one uses it anymore” she said and he blinked. He then frowned and put the book down. “If you want I could get you a better one, maybe one that even teaches you English”  
“Yes, do that” he replied and she nodded.  
“As you wish Hiten-sama” she said and he looked at her. He humped and went over to his breakfast. He ate it while she poured him a cup of tea then she bowed. “I have to go now, I will get you those books for lunch”  
He nodded and she walked out. Hiten looked to the closed door and his brow furrowed. That girl was something different. He shook his head and went back to his food. Kira shook her head slightly and walked down the stairs.


End file.
